


Night Dreams

by MoonLeNoirCrow



Series: Break From Austere (ACT 1) [9]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Trans Male Character, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 09:22:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9228635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonLeNoirCrow/pseuds/MoonLeNoirCrow
Summary: maybe hope is all we have





	

Obi-wan breathed deeply as he knocked on the door. The Jedi had been gone for over 3 months fighting this foolish war and hoped his mates would forgive him for his absence. The door opened and he stepped inside.

His eyes flicked upwards apologetically at his mates as he moved forwards cautiously. The Phindians seemed hesitant before Osi let out a throaty rumble and enveloped the human in a crushing hug. Moralo was more reserved and merely stretched up to touch his shoulder.

Obi-wan ran a hand along Moralo’s swollen belly, making the smaller alien hiss and glare. The Jedi smiled to himself as he felt the faint bloom of life growing within.

\------

Moralo sighed as he once again adjusted his position in bed. He was irritable and anxious for the steadily approaching day. A wedding between the three of them. A wedding he had never wanted in the first place.

He rolled over to press against Osi's sleeping form, seeking comfort in the giant's hot skin. He grimaced as his unborn child squirmed and kicked. A particularly violent movement sent the Phindian jolting in agony, and he slammed his head into his mate's back. Osi's eyes shot open and he wheezed from the impact. His flailing sputters awoke their third mate, who shifted and mumbled.

"Wh-what's going on?" The human slurred sleepily.

" _Someone _cant keep still,” the larger Phindian hissed as he brought his breathing under control.__

__Osi rolled over and squinted suspiciously at Moralo, who continued to whine faintly in pain._ _

__His anger swiftly turned to concern and the titan moved forwards to nuzzle his mate. Moralo tried to pull away but was trapped under a heavy arm. The small Phindian blinked slowly, weighing his options carefully before speaking._ _

__"Why are we even doing this?” He finally huffed._ _

__"Doing what?" the Jedi inquired from behind as he moved closer._ _

__"The whole marriage ceremony. As if i want to be legally bound to you two."_ _

__Osi sighed. "It's tradition. Our child marks us as a family now."_ _

__"Like I care about your tradition. I should have left long ago,” the older Phindian growled._ _

__"Then leave, and risk losing both your lives when the Republic captures you again,” the human stated as he rubbed Moralo's sore belly._ _

__Moralo started hissing argumentatively, but relented. He sighed and allowed his mates to continue their ministrations.  
He let out a pleased shiver at the feel of Obi-wan's teasing fingers tracing patterns against his skin. On his left Osi shifted and leaned down to plant kisses along his vulnerable neck. He purred when the Jedi's hand dipped lower and spread his thighs._ _

__He really didn't want this life or this child, but he was safe and well cared for. Moralo Eval was incapable of love but his mates loved him. Maybe that was all that mattered._ _

**Author's Note:**

> end of ACT 1
> 
> betaed by Hircyon


End file.
